The present invention relates to the field of manual ammunition loading devices and, more particularly, to an apparatus which facilitates the manual insertion of ammunition into an automatically loadable gun having an obturator at one end of a gun tube which employs a lift-type breechblock wedge as a means of sealing that end of the gun tube following insertion of ammunition.
In connection with automatically loaded guns of this type, it is known to employ an auxiliary loading tray for the emergency insertion of ammunition if there is a malfunction or failure of the automatic loading device or if there is no on-board power. Such an auxiliary loading tray must be attached as quickly as possible so that, for the sake of internal safety, the firing operation can be continued without undue loss of time.